1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of electrical connectors and more particularly to an insulated housing providing a water-tight seal for an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art devices depend upon the interface between the outer surface of the electrical connector and the inner surface of the housing to provide a water-tight seal for the connector. To be effective, the housing bore is smaller than the outer diameter of the connector so that the housing is dilated as the connector is forced into the housing bore and returns to its initial size and shape once the connector is in its desired position within the housing. Gaps between the housing and the connector will admit moisture which could lead to the distruction of the connector and render any connected system inoperative.
The patent to Swartz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,138 issued Feb. 28, 1967, shows a watertight repairable electric plug using an annular elastomeric waterproofing packing to seal the cable entrance into the plug and an elastomeric gasket between the end of the plug and the shield of a shield-type receptacle. The blade contact end of the plug is not water-tight if the plug is not attached to the receptacle.
In Buberniak, U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,591 issued Nov. 30, 1971, a front end seal or a seal about the plug blades is created during the molding phase. He states "Preferably, the main body portion 18 is molded from an electrically insulating material, such as polycarbonate or nylon, and the prongs 24 are imbedded in and integrally molded into the closed end portion 20 providing a seal-tight connection around the prongs to prevent any moisture from entering into the cup-shaped body portion 18 along the prongs." There is, however, no seal between the main body portion 18 and the end cap 60 and it could be possible for moisture to enter the connector assembly along the threaded connection between body portion 18 and the end cap 60.
Neither one of these patents show the use of a housing into which the plug or receptacle can be placed and which interlocks with such plug or receptacle to provide a water-tight seal thereabouts and further shows a closure plug to fully seal the entrance to the housing when no plug or receptacle engages the receptacle or plug in the housing.
The U.S. Pat. Nos, 3,984,168 issued Oct. 5, 1976; 3,989,340 issued Nov. 2, 1976 and 4,070,085 issued Jan. 24, 1978 show multi-part cap and connector assemblies which provide strain relief only to cables entering the assembly through the cover. No mention is made of providing a water-tight environment for the cap and connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,974 issued Sep. 19, 1978 and owned by the assignee of the patents in the previous paragraph shows the use of a sealing element which can provide a seal against entry of foreign material into the cap or connector.